On Leather Wings/Gallery
=Episode Gallery= Images are displayed in the same order of the episode. On Leather Wings 01 - Police Blimp.jpg On Leather Wings 02 - Man-Bat appears.jpg On Leather Wings 03 - Man-Bat flying.jpg On Leather Wings 04 - Shadow of Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 05 -Phoenix Pharmaceuticals.jpg On Leather Wings 06 - Man-Bat attacks.jpg On Leather Wings 07 - Batman is wanted.jpg OLW 07.1 - Unauthorized Statement.jpg OLW 07.2 - A couple of answers.jpg On Leather Wings 08 - Mayor Hill talks to Bullock and Gordon.jpg OLW 08.01 - Mayor Hill.jpg OLW 08.1 - Request Denied.jpg OLW 08.2 - My Own Tactical Squad.jpg OLW 08.3 - Permission Granted.jpg On Leather Wings 09 - The Meeting.jpg On Leather Wings 10 - Harvey Dent.jpg On Leather Wings 11 - Batman and Alfred in the Batcave.jpg On Leather Wings 12 - Batman reads the news.jpg On Leather Wings 13 - Batman on the Batmobile.jpg OLW 14.1 - Batman strikes.jpg On Leather Wings 14 - Batman and his grapple gun.jpg On Leather Wings 15 - Special Strike Force.jpg On Leather Wings 16 - The Police arrives.png On Leather Wings 17 - Batman at the crime scene.jpg On Leather Wings 19 - Gordon and Bullock.jpg On Leather Wings 18 - Batman vs Police.jpg On Leather Wings 20 - Batman saves the police.jpg On Leather Wings 21 - Gotham Zoo.jpg On Leather Wings 22 - Bruce at the Zoo.png On Leather Wings 23 - Bruce meets Dr. March.jpg OLW 23.01 - March's attitude.jpg OLW 23.02 - March's suspicion.jpg OLW 23.03 - What if they're bats.jpg OLW 23.04 - Bats are survivors, not pests.jpg OLW 23.1 - Francine.jpg OLW 23.2 - Introductions.jpg On Leather Wings 24 - Bruce meets Kirk Langstrom.jpg On Leather Wings 25 - Kirk and Francine.jpg OLW 25.1 - The Langstroms.jpg On Leather Wings 26 - The Langstroms.jpg OLW 26.1 - Francine and Kirk.jpg OLW 26.2 - The meeting.jpg On Leather Wings 28 - Batman and Alfred.jpg OLW 28.1 - March's lies.jpg On Leather Wings 27 - Batman uses the Batcomputer.jpg On Leather Wings 29 - Langstrom takes the formula.jpg On Leather Wings 30 - Kirk Langstrom.jpg OLW 30.1 - Kirk Langstrom.jpg OLW 30.2 - Kirk's Addiction.jpg On Leather Wings 31 - Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 32 - Kirk Langstrom and his formula.jpg On Leather Wings 33 - The Transformation Begins.jpg On Leather Wings 36 - Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 34 - Transformation.jpg On Leather Wings 35 - Langstrom transforms.jpg OLW 35.1 - Final Transformation.jpg OLW 35.2 - Man-Bat.jpg OLW 35.3 - Man-Bat vs Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 37 - Batman vs Man-Bat.png OLW 35.4 - Man-Bat.jpg Man-Bat.png OLW 37.1 - Man-Bat flies.jpg OLW 37.2 - Man-Bat attacks.jpg On Leather Wings 38 - Man-Bat Attacks.jpg On Leather Wings 39 - Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 40 - Man-Bat.jpg OLW 40.1 - Man-Bat tamed.jpg OLW 40.2 - Francine's Horror.jpg On Leather Wings 41 - Batman grabs Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 42 - Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 43 - Man-Bat drags Batman.jpg OLW - Police Blimp.jpg OLW 43.1 - Man-Bat on air.jpg OLW 43.2 - Man-Bat looks at Batman.jpg OLW 43.3 - Man-Bat flies near blimp.jpg On Leather Wings 44 - Batman hits the blimp.jpg On Leather Wings 45 - Batman over the blimp.jpg On Leather Wings 46 - Man-Bat drags Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 47 - Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 48 - Man-Bat.png On Leather Wings 49 - Batman fights Man-Bat.jpg OLW 49.1 - Man-Bat and Batman to the ground.jpg OLW 49.2 - Batman blinds Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 50 - Batman bleeds.jpg On Leather Wings 51 - Batman escapes with Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 52 - Batman takes Man-Bat to the Batcave.jpg On Leather Wings 53 - Batman creates a cure for Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 54 - Batman saves Langstrom.jpg OLW 54.1 - Francine's concern.jpg OLW 55 - He won't change again.jpg =Production Gallery= Background Images Gotham Zoo Entrance Production.jpg|Gotham Zoo's Entrance Background Design Gotham Zoo Production.jpg|Gotham Zoo Main Building Background Design Chiroptera Lab Production.jpg|Chiroptera Laboratory Background Design Model Sheets Assorted Bats Model Sheet.jpg|Bats Bat Cage Model Sheet.jpg|Bat Cage Bat Model Sheet.jpg|Single Bat Dr. March Model Sheet.jpg|Dr. March Francine Langstrom Model Sheet.jpg|Francine Langstrom Gotham Glazer Model Sheet.jpg|Gotham Glazer Mayor Hamilton Hill Model Sheet.jpg|Mayor Hamilton Hill Man-Bat Model Sheet.jpg|Man-Bat Man-Bat Turnaround Model Sheet.jpg|Man-Bat turn-a-round Additional Images Man Bat Lithograph.jpg|Batman vs. Man-Bat Litograph On Leather Wings Production Title_Card.jpg|Production Title Card On Leather Wings Production.jpg|Background Production Title Card Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Images